This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Omnidirectional antennas are useful for a variety of wireless communication devices because the radiation pattern allows for good transmission and reception from a mobile unit. Generally, an omnidirectional antenna is an antenna that radiates power generally uniformly in one plane with a directive pattern shape in a perpendicular plane, where the pattern is often described as “donut shaped.” Sometimes, omnidirectional antennas may be installed indoors, such as mounted to a ceiling, and may be part of a distributed antenna system (DAS).
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.